Wordless
by LittleSara
Summary: BirdFlash (if you want to see it, could be read as close friendship too) Comforting/Communicating without words - because best friends like Wally and Dick would be able to "talk" without talking, I think.


In these stormy nights he always felt kind of nostalgic.

It's not reminding him of a certain memory, more like a general, blissful nostalgia.

Raindrops are falling hard against the glass. Heavy wind is rattling the windows. If he was lucky even some lightning and thunder would mix in.

He leaned his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes.

If he tried hard enough he could bring himself to believe he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be in Gotham City. He'd be back at the circus. Back with his parents.

Rain was always loud in their wagon or in the circus tent. And he always liked just listening to it.

Sometimes he tried to count the raindrops he could hear. Sometimes he would run outside and catch the raindrops in his open mouth. His parents would laugh at him and drag him back inside.

When it thundered he ran up to his dad and hugged him close. His mum would make hot chocolate or tea and threw a blanket around all three of them. They would comfort him until he felt better. They made him feel safe.

_Knock._

He opened his eyes and slowly faded back into reality.

_Knock, knock._

He lifted his gaze and turned around. Still too hazy to be confused he got up from the windowsill and walked across the room to the balcony door. Outside stood his best friend, drenched form the rain. He smiled at him asking with his eyes to be let inside.

Dick couldn't help a small smile. Stupid Wally and his stupid perfect timing.

He opened the door and Wally hushed inside immediately. A lightning struck down, not too far off. A deafening thunder followed and he shook slightly in surprise before closing the glass door again.

He lifted his gaze to his best friend's face. Wally smiled at him, a weak and weary smile though. His wet hair stuck to his forehead and neck. Small drops loosened and fell down on his cheeks and nose.

Neither of them said anything. They just looked at each other while the storm continued outside.

There was no need for words anyway. They knew each other all too well. They could read each other just by looking in their eyes.

Wally knew the ebony was in a nostalgic mood, missing his old life and his parents.

Dick knew the ginger had a fight with his dad, again, and ran off, not intending to go back home anytime soon.

Finally he lifted his hand, grabbed Wally's wrist and dragged him along. The ginger followed him without a fuss.

They left the living room and walked across the hall to the nearest bathroom. Dick dropped his friends' hand and grabbed a towel out of the upper drawer. He turned back to Wally and threw it over his friend's head. He smiled at him, reassuringly, while working his hands lightly over the towel to dry Wally's hair.

He looked straight at green eyes again, asking wordlessly. And Wally understood. He nodded in return raising his own hands while Dick's dropped.

The ebony nodded once and retreated. He headed upstairs to his room to grab some spare clothes for Wally. Clothes they had departed here extra for these kinds of occasions.

They tend to happen more and more often lately.

When he walked back down the staircase Alfred awaited him, a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies on it. Dick smiled at him and nodded approvingly. Alfred bowed slightly in return and went into the living room.

He had no idea how Alfred knew about Wally's arrival. He always knew before Dick could tell him. He always brought them sweets or tea or some other treat. He always smiled knowingly and never questioned them.

As he approached the bathroom again, he could hear that the shower was still running.

He stopped next to the door and leaned his back against the wall. When the rushing sound of the shower quieted he waited another few seconds before pushing of the wall. Smoothly he opened the door. Wally stood in the middle of the room, a big towel slung all around him. His old clothes lay spread over the bathroom floor and formed small puddles. He gave Wally a halfhearted glare, showing he didn't approve of this mess. The ginger just smiled apologetically in return. Dick shook his head slightly, smiling nonetheless.

He placed Wally's spare clothes on the nearest cabin before quickly picking up the discarded wet clothes. Without another glance at Wally he left the room again and headed for the laundry room quickly. The wet clothes in his arms started to drench him too. He didn't felt like changing as well, so he hurried.

He finally dropped the clothes in the washing machine, turned it on and walked back. While on his way he examined his slightly damp shirt. It was a bit annoying but he could deal with it.

Wally waited outside the bathroom, looking kind of lost. He lifted his gaze from his feet when he heard Dick stepping closer. They shared a short gaze before he grabbed Wally's wrist again and dragged him back to the living room. Wally wouldn't leave it at that this time though. He slightly wiggled his hand and grabbed Dick's, entwining their fingers.

Dick smiled to himself and lightly squeezed his friend's hand.

On a small table next to the couch set the tray with their mugs and cookies.

He motioned Wally to sit down on the couch and let go of his hand again. Dick turned the television on, grabbed a fluffy blanket and set down next to his friend. He threw the blanket over both of them while the ginger moved a bit closer and slung his right arm around Dick's waist. With his other hand he held one of the mugs, handing it over to the ebony, before grabbing the second one for himself.

They both took a sip of their chocolate, sighing contently and watching the television program absentmindedly.

Outside the storm continued to blow the rain harshly against the windows. Thunder after thunder drowned everything else out.

Dick dropped his head on Wally's shoulder and felt the other's grip around him tighten. He closed his eyes again. He still missed his parents. But with his best friend close to him, draped under a warm blanket and with the smell of hot chocolate in the air, he felt safe again. Just like back then with his parents.

He lifted his head slightly to take another sip of his chocolate, opening his eyes slightly again. He noticed Wally was watching him, lowered his mug and lifted his gaze to look straight at him, inquiringly.

Wally looked absentmindedly at first. He blinked a few times, realizing Dick looked back at him. Then he smiled. Broadly now, nothing close to the way he smiled when he arrived. And Dick smiled back.

Each other, that's all they needed.

To feel better.

To feel safe.

To feel at home.

* * *

I wrote this while I was at university (and should have listened to the professor *cough*) and it was a super spontaneous idea xD So, sorry if it makes little sense.

Anyways, I had fun writing this and I hope some of you have fun reading! :3

Sara~


End file.
